Setelah Senja
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Setelah kepergian Minako, apakah yang tertinggalkan untuk Shinjiro?—ShinjiroxMinako for FFC Quote for Fic! ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 3 Portable adalah royalti milik ATLUS. Saya sebagai fans berat MegaTen series hanya bisa punya kaset game. Oh ya, FFC Quote For Fics itu milik **Shina Suzuki. **

**Warning: **Fanfic ini mungkin mengandung OOC, typo atau berbagai human error lainnya, jadi maafkan saya. Dan karena ini after story, jadinya mungkin AT.

/

**Genre: **Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **Teen/PG-13

**Summary: **Setelah kepergian Minako, apakah yang tertinggalkan untuk Shinjiro?– ShinjiroxMinako for FFC Quote for Fic!

**A/N: **Ingat fanfic JunpeixChidori saya, _Terhapuskan_? Nah, fanfic ini kurang lebih semirip itu—err, bukan inti ceritanya ya, tapi penghayatannya! Ini adalah after-story romance yang selalu gagal...pokoknya soal ShinjiroxMinako. Setting waktu dan apa yang sudah terjadi akan saya jelaskan dalam fic. Selamat menikmati~

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah Senja<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p>Mei, 2010.<p>

Suatu sore yang tenang kembali datang ke kota Iwatodai, kota kecil padat nan metropolis yang bersebelahan dengan kota buatan Tatsumi Port Island. Sekolah terkenal Gekkoukan High memang terletak di Tatsumi Port Island, tetapi kota Iwatodai dikenal sebagai kota transit. Kebanyakan para siswa yang berguru di Gekkoukan tinggal di kota tersebut, karena Tatsumi Port Island awalnya dibuat untuk kepentingan lain.

Kisah ini terpusat di sebuah gedung asrama di Iwatodai yang dulunya dihuni oleh delapan orang murid dari Gekkoukan. Tetapi, setelah bulan April berlalu, para penghuninya telah pindah ke Tatsumi High School dan menuju ke asrama biasa, sebuah sekolah negeri yang berada dekat Iwatodai—beberapa dari mereka yang telah lulus sudah melanjutkan ke Tokyo Daigaku alias Universitas Tokyo.

Canda, tawa, pilu, sedih, hasrat, rahasia...semuanya dulu pernah terjadi disana.

Kini, hanya ada satu orang hidup disana bersama seekor anjing _alpha-breed_ berwarna abu-abu. Pemuda tegap berambut coklat tua dengan topi _beanie_ yang lekat di kepalanya—walaupun ia sudah tidak memakainya lagi, lengkap dengan jaket lusuh berwarna merah marun dan perawakannya yang lumayan kurus. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja ikut masuk ke universitas, tetapi ia lebih memilih hidup disini.

Aragaki Shinjiro, ya, itulah dia.

Sore itu ia tengah sendiri menonton acara televisi tentang memasak seraya menikmati secangkir _ground coffee_ buatan sendiri. Kala itu juga, anjing yang tinggal disana, Koromaru, tengah bermain di jalanan Iwatodai Strip Mall dan Shinjiro membiarkannya begitu saja.

Ia melihat ke arah jam, baru jam empat sore. Diliriknya kembali televisi, acara yang ia saksikan sudah habis dan tidak ada acara lain yang bagus menurutnya selain berita. Pemuda itupun mematikan televisi dan bergegas keluar.

"Ah..." ia terpaku sejenak begitu memegang kenop pintu besar. "Sebaiknya aku kesana hari ini,"

/

Puluhan menit berselang setelah ia pergi melanglang buana ke arah Tatsumi Port Islan Station sekedar membeli bunga.

Ya, sebuket bunga.

Agak aneh memang ia sendiri rasa ketika ia pergi membeli bunga tersebut ke satu-satunya toko bunga yang ia tahu itu, Rafflessia. Wajahnya yang lumayan dikenal para penikmat pojokan di Iwatodai dan Port Island, wajar orang-orang yang lewat disana bergidik melihatnya membeli bunga. Walaupun begitu, Shinjiro tahu bunga apa yang harus ia beli. Setelah memberikan uang dan menghindari tatapan nista yang diarahkan padanya, ia mengambil kereta ke Iwatodai.

/

Sekarang ia menapaki tanah gravel menuju ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir seseorang. Arisato Minako, itulah nama yang terukir di nisan bisu di salah satu dari banyak makam di taman makam Iwatodai.

Shinjiro meletakkan buket bunga tersebut dan berdiri menghadap makam itu. Ia tidak menangis, merasa sedih, entah merasa iba sedikitpun—ia hanya tersenyum menatap makam itu. Pemuda itu berjongkok mendekati sisi nisan dan mengelus ukiran nama yang berada disana.

"Sudah dua bulan eh, Minako?" ucapnya pelan. "Hmph, waktu berjalan cepat, bukan?"

"_...Shinjiro-san?"_

Merasa terpanggil ia pun berbalik badan. Ia melihat dua orang juniornya, Yamagishi Fuuka dan Aigis tengah berlari mendekatinya. Di kedua tangan Fuuka dan Aigis penuh plastik tembus pandang yang berlabel barang-barang Grocery.

"Lama sekali kita berdua tidak mengunjungi Minako-chan," kata Fuuka dengan senyumnya. "Dua bulan, ya, Aigis?"

"Ya, Fuuka-san, sudah lama kita tidak kesini." Aigis menambahkan. "Mungkin kita semua terlalu sibuk,"

"Itu yang Minako mungkin inginkan dari kalian," ujar Shinjiro. "Lalu, kenapa kalian kesini? Dan Yamagishi, tampaknya belanjaanmu banyak sekali,"

"Ah kebetulan, aku mau memasak banyak untuk Junpei-kun, Ken-kun dan Yukari-chan," gadis berambut toska itu terdengar menikmati dunianya. "Semua resep yang pernah senpai ajarkan akan kumasakkan,"

"Hooh," entah kenapa Shinjiro merasa tidak yakin. "Kau sudah...err...serius ingin memasak? Terakhir kali kau ke dapur memasak nasi goreng kan—"

"A-Ah ya! Tenang saja senpai, ada Aigis dan Yukari-chan yang akan mengingatkanku!"

"Oke?" pemuda itu makin merasa tak yakin.

"Tenang saja, Shinjiro-san. Aku punya modifikasi fungsi dimana aku bisa memadamkan api dalam waktu semenit dan mengamankan benda berbau tak sedap,"

"Baiklah, jangan lupa catatanmu waktu itu kalau sedang memasak, Yamagishi."

"Eh? Senpai sudah mau pergi?"

"Aku juga perlu beli bahan untuk makan malam," ucap si senior seraya berlalu. "Sampai nanti,"

Kedua gadis yang ditinggalkan itu menatap makam, mereka lihat kembang berwarna kelabu disana, terdiam tentram.

"...Hei, Aigis, kau mengerti bahasa bunga Edelweiss?" gadis itu pun melirik gadis android di sebelahnya seraya melihat ke arah bunga yang berada di pusara makam tersebut.

"Ah, maksud Fuuka-san 'ingatan yang berharga' bukan?" gadis android itu menjawab. "Shinjiro-san pasti selalu mengumpulkan ingatan tentang Minako-san walaupun mereka hanya sebentar bersama,"

"Wah, kau mengerti lebih dalam, Aigis." Fuuka memujinya. "Nah, ayo kita juga pergi, kita perlu bersiap-siap kan?"

"Oh, baik." Aigis mengiyakan. "Selamat tinggal, Minako-san,"

/

Padahal terlihat bahwa Shinjiro berbohong, ia tidak akan memasak bila tidak ada orang lain di sekelilingnya—yah, Koromaru ada makanan anjing, jadi ia tidak terhitung kan? Pemuda itu menuju ke tempat favoritnya, Hagakure Ramen. Panas dan lezatnya ramen nomor satu Iwatodai itu takkan pernah terlupakan. Kepulan asap menyambutnya seraya ia membuka pintu geser kedai tersebut.

Ia sendiri tidak pernah ke tempat itu bersama Minako, hanya sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yang pernah kemari bersama gadis itu.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung di dekat meja konter, "Spesial satu," ucapnya.

"Aku sama sepertinya," suara lain mengikutinya.

"Oke, dua spesial!" pekik sang penjual.

Shinjiro menaikkan alisnya, melihat ke arah pemuda berambut abu-abu yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Aki...? Ngapain kau?"

"Yo," Sanada Akihiko, sahabat baik Shinjiro mulai dari masa kanak-kanak tengah disana. Padahal ia berguru di Todai, tetapi ia sempat kemari. "Aku cuma kangen ramen,"

"Jangan bohong, kau pasti juga ingin mengunjungi Minako," Shinjiro terkekeh. "Kau tidak bisa menipuku, Aki."

"Hmph, itu kau tahu..." Akihiko membalas dengan nyengir lebar. "Ada beberapa barang yang belum kupindahkan dari kamarku jadi aku kembali kesini,"

"Kasihan Mitsuru, kau tahu? Kau masih saja mengejar Minako dan hampir melupakan dia—"

"Aww, sudahlah, Shinji! Kau mau kutinju, hah?" entah kenapa wajah Akihiko memerah.

"Hahah, sedikit bercanda boleh kan?"

Sudah lama tidak seperti ini, mereka duduk berdua, makan dan tertawa...biasanya mereka seperti itu dulu ketika zaman di panti asuhan. Semua itu berubah setelah kebakaran yang melanda panti, Akihiko menjadi obsesif dan Shinjiro tetap pada pendiriannya. Mereka berdua adalah teman akrab yang tahu kekeras kepala masing-masing. Tidak lama, pesanan mereka tiba.

"Kau tidak merasa...kehilangan, Shinji?" sela Akihiko di seruputan ramen mereka.

"Soal Minako lagi?"

"Ya...walaupun...kita sudah tahu dimana dan sedang apa dia sekarang,"

Mereka melihat sendiri saat kejadian akhir Maret itu—Minako adalah Great Seal, segel yang menyegel Nyx dari jangkauan Erebus, perwujudan emosional manusia yang menginginkan Nyx datang dan mengakhiri semuanya. Minako telah melindungi mereka, dan mereka—para anggota S.E.E.S—lega karenanya. Tidak ada lagi keraguan dan penyesalan diantara mereka.

—Walaupun, mereka semua terkadang masih melihat ke arah Shinjiro.

"Kau sudah tahu alasanku, Aki."

"Kau...tidak menyesal sekalipun?" Akihiko mengulang. "Maksudku...kau tetap membiarkannya seperti itu?"

Shinjiro menurunkan sumpitnya. "Heh, aku takkan pernah menyesalinya, aku tidak sendiri. Lagipula, ia pasti akan menangis kalau aku terus menyesal." Ia terhenti.

"Yah...Minako memang...tipe yang tidak pernah meninggalkan orang sendirian..."

"Yup, dia adalah cewek bodoh yang selalu saja mendorong orang seenaknya ke hal yang lumayan menyebalkan," Shinjiro setengah kesal. "Tetapi, ia melakukan yang terbaik."

"Sebagai leader, maksudmu?"

"...Sebagai partner," Shinjiro memelankan suaranya. "Ia mungkin tidak tahu ini, tapi aku sangat menghargainya lebih dari apapun,"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau begitu menghargainya?"

"Ia bertarung untukku _disana_, kan? Itu artinya aku juga harus bertarung untuk hidup disini, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya untuk membuatnya sedih lagi."

Terlintas di benak Shinjiro sesaat ia tertembak Takaya di momen bulan Oktober lalu, mengingat wajah Minako yang ingin menangis membuatnya merasa konyol. _Itu bukanlah yang seharusnya terjadi_.

Sementara, Akihiko tersentak mendengar pernyataan tersebut, sebuah resolusi yang tak pernah dipikirikannya. Berbeda dengannya, ya, Akihiko adalah tipe pencemburu, tidak seperti Shinjiro yang selalu melihat dari berbagai perspektif.

"Tegar seperti biasanya, hm? Kau benar-benar...hebat,"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, Aki."

"Heh, sejak kita kecil, kau tak pernah bisa kukalahkan, entah saat duel, bahkan tentang masalah cinta."

"Kau terus saja memujiku, dasar bodoh." Shinjiro merasa malu sendiri. "Oh ya, bayar tagihanku, aku lupa aku tidak bawa uang."

"Shinji—Hei, tunggu!"

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget,<em>

_Always, somewhere,_

_Someone is fighting for you,_

_As long as you remember about her_

_You're not alone._

_(—_魔法少女まどか マギカ,_episode 12.)_

—**End.—**

* * *

><p>EDIT: Quote-nya salah, harusnya'As long as' bukan 'if' :X<p>

Nah, kelar juga ini fanfic...maaf bila ada yang aneh. Entah kenapa saya suka banget nulis romens...kayaknya kebanyakan main Suikoden V + kebanyakan hunting KyokoSayaka #okesalah

Nah sekian deh, read, review, con-crit, atau yang lain? ^^


End file.
